Quien eres?
by Dimeter
Summary: Quien eres..? Por que nunca puedo ver tu rostro? Esto es real? Es un sueño? Me he vuelto loca? Miles de preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la popular cantante tomoyo daidouji y es que " el " no dejaba de aparecer en sus sueños. Nunca le veia el rostro, no sabia quien era, o talvez ¿si? Es mi primer fic. Tengan un poco de tolerancia


Rojo, nunca me habia puesto a pensar tanto en ese color, y es que nunca me detuve a pensar en algo realmente.

Lo mio siempre era mas hazlo ¿que puede pasar? Y valla que algo paso.

Venga que la vida es corta uno no sabe cuando va a morir mejor hoy que nunca ¿no? Diablos justo ahora quisiera ir al pasado y golpearme con una pared ¿en que mierda estuve pensando toda mi vida?

Rojo, creo que nunca mas podre ver este color de la misma manera que antes, digo si es que llego a ver algo en un futuro.

Di.. diablos.. – un quejido salio de mi boca ¿esa era mi voz? El golpe si que me dio duro.

Trate de mover mi brazo pero a cambio solo recibi una corriente de dolor a lo largo de mi hombro hasta mi columna. Mierda no sentía mi brazo derecho esa no podía ser una buena señal, como artista definitivamente no veria bien en un escenario con un brazo enyesado, doble mierda y ¿si pierdo el brazo? No, no te vayas por ese lado, todo esta bien, todo esta bien, respira, respira.

Gracias a toda la sangre y cabello mesclado y pegado a mi rostro no podía ver nada, obscuridad, genial. Espera, yo no estaba sola en el auto, no, no, ¿donde esta? ¿Por qué no lo escucho?

To… tomoyo… - esa voz, Dios el esta bien – Aquí estoy, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te duele? Perdon si no fuera por mi no.. – ey.. tranquila… todo esta bien… solo me duele la cabeza.. creo que me hice un corte en la pierna, no se que tan grave sea.. - ….. – tomoyo? Estas ahí? – si.. perdon.. me siento.. cansada.. – tomoyo.. mantent –

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallarme, sentía que el sueño se acercaba mas y mas a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de alguien llamándome y finalmente mi cuerpo y mente sucumbieron ya no sentía nada…

No había nada..

…

…..

Hey! Tomoyo! Tomoyooooo! DESPIERTA! -¿Qué? ¿Dónde.. Donde estoy? – ¿En tu camerino? ¿ En el concierto? Estas bien?

Unos enormes ojos azabaches me miraban con lo que parecía desconcierto y diversión. – Ya.. tomoyo ¿que soñabas? ¿otra vez ese hombre misterioso? – solo atine a asentir

Es verdad, esto ya era rutinario, siempre soñaba con el, a veces era el mismo sueño, otras como en esta ocasión eran sueños completamente nuevos, el siempre estaba en todos y si "el" por que no sabia quien era, aunque me gustaría

¿Que fue esta vez? – Suspire, aquí vamos.. otra vez.. – Estaba en un carro, de cabeza, sangraba, no sentía mi brazo, solo dolor, mucho dolor, no podía ver nada. Pero, el estaba ahí estaba atrapado al igual que yo iba conmigo en el auto, yo me echaba la culpa de todo pero el me dijo que no era asi, que todo estaría bien, diablos shaoran!, era todo tan real, podía sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo! – tranquila tomoyo, son solo sueños y en ellos uno hace lo que quiere y siente lo que quiere – pero shaoran siempre sueño con el, todo es tan real, es como si de verdad todo hubiera sucedido, es como.. como si fueran.. recuerdos.. – Tomoyo..

Ok, si ya toque fondo, mi obsesion por ese chico misterioso hiba mas haya de lo normal, debía parar antes de que shaoran me llevara al psiquiátrico, o peor, yo misma lo hiciera, genial hasta yo misma me veía como una loca.

Tienes razón shaoran solo es un sueño, uno mas de ellos, olvida lo que dije.

Alguien toco a la puerta de mi camerino – Señorita tomoyo comenzamos en 5. – Un joven rubio apareció detrás de la puerta, sus ojos siempre tan dorados e impactantes - Claro kero, ahí voy!, Nos vemos en un rato shaoran! – Suerte! Deslúmbralos!

Es hora de empezar. Sali al escenario, las luces me cegaron por completo, luego poco a poco me acostumbre a ellas pude ver a la gente gritando carteles con mi nombre, la adrenalina corrió por mi sangre.

Hola chicos! Gracias por venir esta noche! Espero que disfruten del concierto!

La música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y me deje llevar.. Era una canción de amor.. Y pensé en "el" ¿Por qué?... No.. lose…

" _Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_

 _A mi corazón deja encantado_

 _Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible oscuridad._

 _En el instante en que te volvi a encontrar_

 _Mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

 _Que cuando era una niña fue tan valioso para mi_

 _Querio saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

 _Si me das tu mano te llevaré_

 _Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad_

 _Tal vez sigues pensando en él_

 _No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo_

 _Que amor necesitas tú_

 _Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallaras…. "_

 _DBZ : mi corazón encantado._


End file.
